This invention relates to safety gripe for off-road motorcycle activities and the like.
Motorcycle grips are positioned on the ends of the motorcycle handlebars to enable a rider to grip and manoeuver the motorcycle while in motion.
To this present day, few off-road motorcycle grips offer any means of safety to prevent the rider from injury in the event of a collision or of the rider being thrown to the ground. In particular they do not prevent the rider's fingers from being crushed between the brake or clutch lever of the motorcycle and the respective handlebar. Also, in wet weather, there is often nothing to prevent the rider's hands from slipping off the ends of the grips.